


[Podfic] Spa Day

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [49]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prayer, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Chamyl's summary:Prompt: prayers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Spa-Day-by-Chamyl-epdfpe)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yk4z1m11w8xjbua/GO_Spa_Day.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[snap_3](https://freesound.org/people/Snapper4298/sounds/177494/) by Snapper4298  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)


End file.
